starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дарт Мол
|Вес= 80 килограмм |Цвет волос=Отсутствуют |Цвет глаз= Жёлтый |Имплантанты=*Шестиногий аппарат (с 32 ДБЯ по 20 ДБЯ) *Две кибернетические ноги (с 20 ДБЯ) |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика |Принадлежность= *Братья ночи *Орден лордов ситов *Торговая Федерация |Учителя= Дарт Сидиус |Ученики=Саваж Опресс }} Дарт Мол ( ) — мужчина, забрак с Датомира и темный владыка ситов, который жил в последние годы Галактической Республики. Он родился на Датомире, где и присоединился к Дарту Сидиусу, в качестве ученика. Сидиус отправил юного забрака в учебный центр на Мустафаре, где начал тренировать его. Дарт Мол стал мастером Джуйо, Ниман/Джар'Кай и Терас-каси. Мол создал свой собственный двойной красный световой меч. Несмотря на хорошее обучение пути сита, Мол нарушил Правило двух, потому что его собственные мастер был в то время учеником в другого, лорда ситов Дарта Плэгаса. Около 34 ДБЯ, Мол создал собственный двойной световой меч, для победы над джедаем Сайоло'урманкой. В 33 ДБЯ Мол совершил нападение на преступную организацию «Чёрное солнце», убив многих лидеров, в том числе Алекси Гарина. В 32 ДБЯ он был назначен главнокомандующим Торговой федерации на блокированной планете Набу. Во время битвы, происходящей между гунганами и боевыми дроидами неймодианцев, Мол, в городе Тиде вступил в схватку с джедаем Квай-Гоном Джинном и его падаваном Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Бой продолжался довольно, таки долго, пока сит не пронзил Джинна своим световым мечом. Вскоре, лишён оружия был и его ученик. Но Мол недооценил качеств молодого Оби-Вана: схватив световой меч учителя, Кеноби разрубил противника вдоль талии, а его тело упало в шахту. Но даже в разрубленном состоянии Мол выжил. Он упал в воду на дне шахты и был доставлен в мусорном контейнере на планету-свалку Лото-Минор. Там он сделал себе кибернетические ноги, напоминавшие паука, и, в течении нескольких лет начал сходить с ума. В 20 ДБЯ его нашёл Саваж Опресс — брат падшего сита. Получив от матери Талзин на Датомире новые, более мощные механические ноги и излечив разум, Мол объявил охоту на Кеноби. Вскоре, он вместе с братом уничтожил всю деревню мирных жителей на Райдонии, чтобы привлечь внимание Оби-Вана. Кеноби прибыл на планету и попал в плен к забракам, хотевшим сначала мучить его, а лишь только потом убивать, но вскоре сбежал, благодаря своему бывшему врагу Асажж Вентресс. Затем, в том же году, Мол снова встретился с Кеноби на Флорруме. Сит убедил пиратов-викуэев помочь ему в поимке джедая. В конце концов Мол с Опрессом не смогли убить Оби-Вана и поспешно бежали с планеты от бывших союзников-пиратов, которых Хондо Онака убедил вернутся к нему. Биография Лорд ситов (54-32 ДБЯ) Ранняя жизнь и обучение С Датомира на Мустафар thumb|left|170px|Дарт Мол в детствеДарт Мол родился на Датомире, от ночной сестры Кайкины и неизвестного брата ночи, который был убит после рождения сына. По рождению, Мол входил в клан братьев ночи, датомирских забраков, подчинявшимся сёстрам ночи. Как многие другие забраки, он, вскоре после рождения был покрыт чёрными татуировками. Мол также был братом Саважа Опресса. Его мать не хотела, чтобы сын находился под влиянием лидера ночных сестёр — матери Талзин, именно поэтому она отдала его лорду ситов Дарту Сидиусу, который принял будущего ученика с неохотой. Первые годы своей жизни, Мол провёл на попечении дроидов TD-D9 в секретном месте на Мустафаре. Позже, Сидиус получил разрешение от своего учителя Дарта Плэгаса начать занятия с забраком, при условии, что тот будет обучатся как сит-убийца, а не как тёмный лорд. Молодость Мола была очень тяжёлой. Любое колебание или ошибка были жестоко наказаны, а любой намек на милосердие «вознаграждался» с особой жестокостью. Однажды, на неизвестной ледяной планете (возможно, Майгито), Сидиус, во время обучения Мола столкнул его в озеро. Несмотря на крики ученика, Палпатин не стал ему помогать. Тогда будущий сит решил превратить свой страх в гнев и благодаря этому выбрался из, казалось бы безвыходного положения. Но Сидиус даже не похвалил его за хорошо выполненную работу. Академия Орсиса Скоро будет написано Финальная операция Скоро будет написано Сайоло'урманка и создание двойного светового меча thumb|left|200px|Дарт Мол создаёт свой двойной световой мечМол выполнял все миссии своего хозяина, убивая политиков, криминальных авторитетов, торговцев и военачальников. Само появление Мола была тщательно обдуманно, чтобы его внешность вызвала страх противников. Несмотря на свои успехи, Мол жаждал победы над джедаем. Одной из первых серьёзных миссий Мола было убийство Сайоло'урманка — тви'лекского мастера-джедая, отказавшегося от светового меча и удалившегося от дел, чтобы развивать свои способности. В настоящее время он жил в системе Джентарес. Мол прибыл на планету, где жил джедай и найдя его попытался убить, но был атакован врасплох тви'леком. Работая деревянным посохом, джедай ударил им по лицу сита. Мол пытался убить Сайоло световым мечом, но тот уворачивался. В конце концов, меч Мола был выбит из его рук, а сам он, раненый и избитый начал просить о пощаде. Милосердный джедай отпустил его. Мол решил перехитрить джедая. По ситской схеме, получённой от своего учителя, Мол приступил к созданию нового светового меча. Мечь сит сделал похожим на забоку — забракское оружие. С этим мечом, Мол должен был одержать победу над Сайоло'урманкой. Сит снова встретился с джедаем и начал второй бой. Мол работал только одним лезвием меча, скрыв второе. Когда джедай повернулся к нему спиной, Мол активировал второе лезвие и вонзил его в спину Сайоло'урманки, убив его. Задание Сидиуса было выполнено. Чрайа thumb|190px|Дарт МолОколо 34 ДБЯ, Мол был отправлен на планету Чрайа, чтобы заставить местных бизнесменов подписать важное соглашение с Торговой федерацией. Под угрозой страшной смерти, народ планеты начал безоговорочно выполнять все задания Мола, но вскоре один недовольный и смелый торговец устроил бунт, в ходе которого его поддержали многие другие. Видя, что он не в состоянии бороться с каждым богатым жителем планеты, Мол был вынужден сообщить о провале операции Дарту Сидиусу. Тёмный лорд, в ярости начал душить своего ученика, пока тот не упал в обморок. Это жестокое наказание Мол запомнил на всю жизнь. Восстания йинчорри thumb|left|245px|Дарт Мол наблюдает за нападением [[йинчорри на Храм джедаев]]В 33 ДБЯ, Дарт Плэгас и Дарт Сидиус спровоцировали восстание йинчорри, чтобы те напали на Республику и джедаев, как часть своего плана по дестабилизации Республики изнутри. В то время, как сами ситы не видели нападения, Дарт Мол наблюдал, как йинчорри нападают на Храм джедаев и радовался этому. Позже, после зондирования мастера-джедая Мика Гиитта Мол был послан Сидиусом, чтобы заполучить Вилмара Грарка, чтобы манипулировать им в разжгании кризиса. Когда кризис закончился, Сидиус отправил Мола на Дорваллу. На Дорвалле Скоро будет написано Удар по «Чёрному солнцу» Убийство Дарнады thumb|left|200px|Дарт Мол в [[33 ДБЯ]]В 33 ДБЯ, Мол получил от Дарта Сидиуса новое задание: посеять хаос в преступном синдикате «Чёрное солнце». Мол должен был уничтожить всех виго этой организации, а также убить её лидера — Алекси Гарина. От своего учителя, забрак получил корабль «Ситский лазутчик», а также разведывательных дроидов DRK-1 «Тёмный глаз». Первой жертвой сита должен был стать даг Дарнада — виго «Чёрного солнца». Дарт Мол проник на его базу и, сначала уничтожив всех охранников, встретился с его помощником Асой Нагом и заявил, что хочет вступить в преступный синдикат. Нага отвёл его к виго, который спросил, что ему надо. Мол ответил, что ему нужно всех убить. После этого началась бойня, в ходе которой Дарнада и его подручные были убиты. В живых остался только Аса, которому Мол сказал, что кто-то должен выжить. Нага поспешно улетел со станции, которая взорвалась за его спиной. Оставить его в живых был частью плана сита, так как он должен был вывести Мола на главу «Чёрного солнца». Смерть Морна Следующей жертвою Мола стал мон-каламари Морн, который также был виго «Чёрного солнца». Сит ворвался к нему в дом на Даке и уничтожил всех его подручных. Когда пришёл черёд самого Морна, тот начал умолять о пощаде и рассказал о том, что собрание виго произойдёт на Раллтиире, где также будет присутствовать Алекси Гарин. После этого мон-каламари спросил, оставил ли Мол его в живых за ценную информацию, на что сит холодно ответил «Нет» и зарубил его. Алекси Гарин thumb|Дарт Мол убивает телохранителя Алекси Гарина Мигеллу|200pxПоследней целью Мола в этой операции был сам Алекси Гарин и оставшиеся виго. Следуя словам Морна, забрак прилетел на планету Раллтиир, где сообщил по голограмме Дарту Сидиусу о своих успехах. Потом он ворвался в крепость Гарина и, уничтожив охранников двинулся к главному залу. На полпути он столкнулся с семью «самыми смертоносными существами Галактики», которых тоже победил, несмотря на то, что два барабела чуть не зарезали его своими когтями. Путь для сита был открыт. Он ворвался в зал и вырезал всех, кто в нём находился. Гарину, его телохранителю Мигелле и секретарю Улту удалось сбежать. На пути к кораблю их настиг Мол. Мигелла сказала остальным, чтобы они бежали, а сама вступила в бой с забраком. Несмотря на то, что датомирская ведьма применила против врага молнию силы, он выдержал и рассёк её пополам. Тем временем, Гарин с Ултом добрались до яхты, находившейся у водостока. Улт сразу понял, что их настиг враг и скрылся, оставив Алекси одного. Увидев Мола, Гарин рассказал ему историю, о том, как хотел стать джедаем и поинтересовался, почему ситы так рано себя открыли. Когда забрак ответил, что они скоро возьмут под контроль всю Галактику, лидер «Чёрного солнца» резко полоснул Мола по животу и сказал: «''Галактику... Но не «Чёрное солнце»!». В ярости Мол набросился на Гарина и начал топить в небольшом водостоке, где тот захлебнулся. Через несколько дней, после завершения операции, к Молу подошёл Дарт Сидиус и задал вопрос, все ли виго погибли. Получив положительный ответ, он снова спросил, как рана его ученика. Забрак ответил: «Нет боли там, где есть Сила». Сайлус thumb|left|240px|Дарт Мол убивает [[Сайлуса]]В какой-то момент, в 33 ДБЯ Сидиус встал против чувствительного к Силе дровиана Сайлуса, отправив Мола на неизвестную планету во Внешнем Кольце. Сидиус утверждал, что Сайлус представляет угрозу для его планов, в связи с всплеском тёмной стороны дровиан. По приказу учителя, забрак отправился на миссию, по устранению опасного субъекта. Сайлус был неповоротливым, диким зверем, использовавшим Силу на гладиаторских сражениях, для перевеса вероятности победы на свою сторону. Сидиус решил принять дровианина в качестве своего нового ученика, если он сможет убить Мола. Мол нашел свою цель, и после сообщения Сидиуса, о том, что в результате его поражения, новым учеником владыки-сита станет Сайлус, начался бой. Из-за энергетического поля, окружавшего противников, меч Мола стал бесполезным, в результате чего ему пришлось защищаться только с помощью своей, довольно-таки большой физической силы и Телекинеза. Предложение Сидиуса заменить Мола на более сильного ученика только увеличило в сите ярость. Он уничтожил сначала энергетическое поле, а потом световым мечом убил и самого Сайлуса. Позже, Дарт Сидиус объяснил Молу, что это было всего-лишь испытание и он не собирался заменять нынешнего ученика на Сайлуса. Тёмный охотник ''Скоро будет написано Вторжения на Набу (32 ДБЯ) Выявление двух ситов Скоро будет написано Дуэль на Татуине Скоро будет написано Принятие командования на Набу Скоро будет написано Дуэль на Набу Скоро будет написано Поражение thumb|230px|Оби-Ван Кеноби рассекает Дарта МолаМол нетерпеливо ударил световым мечом по краю шахты, ждя того момента, когда падаван сорвётся вниз. Несмотря на то, что меч Кеноби был сброшен в пропасть, оружие Джинна всё ещё лежало рядом с телом Квай-Гона. Используя Силу, Кеноби выскочил из шахты, схватил и активировал световой меч учителя. Падаван приземлился позади сита, а когда тот обернулся, ударил мечом по талии забрака. Дрогнув от шока и боли, Мол упал навзничь в шахту, где медленно распался на две половины. Тем не менее, Молу удалось выжить после своего поражения от рук Кеноби, благодаря своей ненависти к падавану и желанию к жизни. Он упал в воду на дне шахты и был сброшен в мусорный контейнер, который был доставлен на планету Лото-Минор, покрытую огромной свалкой мусора, который веками свозили туда с соседних планет. Молу также удалось избежать гнева Сидиуса за провал. Падший сит смог найти на свалках всё необходимое для создания шестиногого аппарата, который использовал в качестве протеза. Остатки живота и нижнюю часть спины Мол перебинтовал. В течении двенадцати последующий лет, разум забрака был повреждён, а сам он находился на краю безумия и выживал благодаря анаконде Морли. Это хитрое существо находило случайного путника и вела его в логово Дарта Мола, находившегося под землёй, где сталкивало вниз, прямо в руки сита, который заживо съедал его, а останки отдавал своему «кормильцу». thumb|left|220px|Разрубленный Мол падает в шахтуПоражение Мола не стало для его учителя катастрофой. Через год после дуэли на Набу он нашёл замену забраку — бывшего джедая Дуку, являвшегося графом планеты Серенно. После обучения он получил имя «Дарт Тиранус». Через несколько лет, после падения, Мол явился в видении Энакину Скайуокеру, находившемуся в медитирующем состоянии. Сит напал на падавана и начал издеваться над ним, по поводу Квай-Гона Джинна. В ярости, Энакину удалось убить противника. Возвращение (20 ДБЯ) Воссоединение с Опрессом Скоро будет написано Попытка убийства Кеноби Скоро будет написано Многочисленные убийства в Галактике Скоро будет написано Флоррум Скоро будет написано Другие воскрешения Учебный модуль Скоро будет написано Двойник Мола на Калакаре VI Скоро будет написано Голографическое воскрешение Скоро будет написано Личность и черты характера Скоро будет написано Силы и способности Владение световым мечом Скоро будет написано Способности Силы thumb|220px|Дарт Мол противостоит молниям Силы Мигеллы Мол хорошо владел телекинезом, например во время допроса Хата Мончара, в ходе которого сит перекрыл неймодианцу доступ к кислороду. Во время Дуэли на Набу, Мол использовал Толчок Силы против Оби-Вана Кеноби Мол также мог продемонстрировать устойчивость к молниям Силы, например, во время схватки с телохранителем виго «Чёрного солнца» Алекси Гарина Мигеллой. Дарт Мол, также был талантливым механиком. На Корусанте, благодаря своим навыкам он изменил протокольного дроида C-3PX, превратив в дроида-убийцу, чтобы охранять свой собственный корабль. После возвращения, способности Мола были по-прежнему сильны, даже несмотря на потерю многих внутренних органов и ног. Мастер-джедай Салмара считал, что Мол выжил и стал более сильным благодаря страшной ненависти к своему злейшему врагу — Оби-Вану Кеноби. На Флорруме, Мол проявил, по настоящему поразительные способности телекинеза. Наиболее впечатляющим был тот момент, когда раненый сит столкнул шаттл джедаев с обрыва, чтобы перегородить путь преследовавшим его пиратов. Другие способности Скоро будет написано За кулисами История создания Выпуск Не-канонические появления Договора зла Ранняя жизнь Охота на Оби-Вана Разрушительные игры Появления *''Совет джедаев: Боевые действия'' *''Дарт Мол: Диверсант'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол'' * *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Precipice'' *''Наследие джедаев'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов'' роман *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны: Чистка'' *''Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Gem of Alderaan'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Resurrection'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Ярость'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Millennium Falcon'' }} Неканонические появления *''Contract of Evil'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' }} Источники * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.28'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.35'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * }} Примечания и ссылки Внешние ссылки Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Забраки Категория:Тёмные джедаи Категория:Поструусанские ситы Категория:Лорды ситов Ордена Бэйна Категория:Члены Торговой федерации Категория:Ситы Категория:Киборги Категория:Братья ночи